The Fate Of a Seeker(Remake)
by shrineangel89
Summary: Alright, this story is rated for RAPE. So if this is sensitive material for you, please do not read. I don t want to make anyone uncomfortable. Also, this is a remake as the other one was too rushed and poorly done. Though, I m not sure how much better this one will be. Hope you enjoy it, though.
1. Agony

(Well, I decided it'd be best to repost this story. Mainly because I was having problems posting the 3rd and 4th chapters. In case you missed it in the preview, this is rated M for RAPE.)

Hurt. . Despair. Emptiness. These were only a few of words to discribe what Starscream wass feeling now. Why is this usually egotistic seeker feeling this way...? Was it because those pitful excuses for seekers; Thundercracker and Skywarp just can't follow a simple order these days? Or is it because he had lost yet _another _battle to those blasted autobots? No, it must be from hearing bragging words from his pit-spawn excuse for a leader once _ good logic. _ However, the real reason Starscream is feeling like this _is_ because of Megatron. Not _only _his words...but his actions as well. His actions. So painful, so agonizing. Tearing, burning, gnawing pain. That damn slagger, enjoying himself with pure bliss and satisfaction at the site of the seeker subcoming to his 'greatness.' And what else gives him greater pleasure as he thrusts more and more into the seekers wet, throbbing port...? What else, but Starscream's cries of agony. But more importantly noted, is the fact that she is now a femme!

"Pl-please, m-master. N-no m-more. I-I don't think I-I can...t-take...anymore. I think...I'm...going to...off-offline." Tears run down _her _faceplates. She keeps her optics sealed tight, refusing to look at that damn fragger! Megatron stops thrusting for a moment, to glance down at the seeker on the berth; trapped beneath his massive form. Ohh, what a beautful sight. Her trembling, crying, and begging is just a fraction of joy added to the Decepticon Lord's audio processors. But what really makes the moment wonderful...is her sleek, smooth form. Her form...no, _his _form. All his...and his alone. No one will ever have his precious seeker. No one.

He brings his right servo to her face, wiping the tears away and asks,"My poor, sweet femme. Why so sad?"

Right then, Starscream forces her optìcs opened. She looks into his own optics with burning hatred and snaps,"Why...? Why?! Because of YOU! You fragging piece of scrap-mmmph!"

Her words are drowned, by Megatron's glossia as its practically shoved into her mouth. Then, he begins thrusting once again, but this time _much _harder and _much_ faster. She struggles to get up. But sometimes you can't beat the invietable. Sometimes...not _even _Starscream. She offlines her optics...waiting...praying for this torture to end.

_Flashback._

_"Starscream. Report to the medbay at once."_

'Oh, what in the will of Allsparks does he want _now?'_

_"Oh, yes glorious leader. Right away.",the currently still mech comlinked back._

"I thought I told you get here several minutes ago, Starscream. You always fail me; be it even the simplest orders.",retorted Megatron.

Starscream bowed at his leader's feet,"Please forgive me, my Liege. I am not worthy of such a great and powerful leader.",he said with feigned delightfulness.

Megatron smirked slyly, saying,"No, you're certainly not. But, you can make it up to me...". This causes Starscream to quickly revert his glance upward, with a questioning look. He immedietly gets back on his pedes.

What came next and against the seeker's own will, was that he was to be used as a test subject for a new experiment. To turn mechs into femmes! Using such a power could weaken the autobot's ranks, thus bringing them down, one by one. _Finally._

"I doubt your plan will work, Megatron. Like the others, _this _one will fail as well.", noted Starscream, turning his back to his leader.

"And there we have it.",said the leader, smirking, " My oh SO 'loyal second in command doubts my leadership once again.", He turns to face Starscream,"You should have a little more faith in my abilities, Starscream. Besides you _don't _have any choice.", he says pulling the seeker in closer, causing them to be just an inch away. Starscream ventilates faster, deeper, but still quietly.

Shockwave gives a questioning glance, but then brushes it off, returning to his duties.

"What...? And what in the slag am I going to do if you can't revert me back?!",he asks defensively, backing away.

"Hmm. That's a very good question, Starscream. Then again, I'm not really sure, why that's my problem.", he says, smirking. Starscream just stares at him, in disbelief.

"Wait, y-you will revert me back if it's possible...right?"

"Yes, Starscream. What good are you as my SIC as whiny little femme?", he says, almost annoyed.

"Whiny femme, huh? I guess things wouldn't be much different then, huh TC?",teased Skywarp.

Thundercracker snorted at his best friends ìgnorance,"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Starscream rolled his optics,"Seriously, don't you two slaggers have anything better to do?"

"What's better than being here to support our favorite seeker in his time of need?",asked Skywarp, putting an arm around Starscream.

Starscream removed the other's arm and scoffed, "I don't need support from a couple fools like you."

"Enough talk. Are you ready, Starscream?",Megatron asks, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah.", Starscream says, rolling his optics.

_End of flashback._

Starscream cries. She wishes she was still a mech. She certainly wouldn't be in _this _horrible position. If only she was strong enough to fight off this monster as he takes full advantage of her. If she still had her null rays attached to her arms, she'd blast his spike off so fast, he'd think _a hundred _times before touching her again! Then again, she probably wouldn't have to worry about it, since she'd probably be offline if she did that. Being offline would probably better than this shit.

Finally after several minutes, she screams," HELP ME, SOMEBOD-Mgphhh!", She is cut off as her mouth is covered by one of Megatron's servo's,"Shut the frag up, femme. You will keep quiet and let me enjoy myself. Do I make myself clear-"

"What's going on?!",asks Skwarp, barging in. Followed by TC.

"We heard Starscream calling for help, is everything...Oh, f-forgive us, my Lord! We'll l-leave you two alone! Sorry for d-disturbing you!", thundercracker says, embarrassed at the scene as he goes to leave.

"Don't go!",Starscreams says. This causes both seekers to wait, and look back.

"Yes, GO.",orders Megatron.

"No, don't!"

"Yes. I am your leader, NOT Starscream, so leave. Immedietly."

"Well, sorry Screamer, but it seems like the boss doesn't want us to join-",starts Skywarp, whom is cut off-"Don't you idiots see, he's fragging raping me?!",she cries.

An awkard silence.

"...Is this true, Lord Megatron?",Thundercracker asks, seriously.

"...You two need to leave, before I _make _you leave. What I do with my SIC is my business and my business _only."_

Starscream stares at the other two seekers, her optics looking into TC's.

Thundercracker can see her pain but says,"...Yes, my lord. Come on, Sky."

They both leave, leaving Starscream to suffer.

8888888888888

Two hours later, Starscream returns to the room she shares with those other two _traitors._ Both TC and Skywarp are discussing what they saw when she enters. Thundercracker stands up immedietly, rushing over to her side,"Starscream! Are you alright?! you look pretty pale!"

Starscream whispers something.

"What Starscream?",asks TC.

"...I said get your servos off of me.",she repeats a little louder, trembling.

"What's wrong with you Star? He's just concerned.",inquires Skywarp.

"...Concerned? You two weren't very _concerned _when he was forcing me to go through that...embarrassment! That...shit! You couldn't do a damn thing to help me?! No, you had to run out of there like the fragging cowards you are!"

"Well, what in the frag did you want us to do?! It`s not like we could overpower him...as much as we really wanted , Star. Both Skywarp and myself felt helpless. _Horrible_ for letting you go through that, and we're sorry. We're really sorry. No one deserves to go through that. Not even an _autobot_."

"...I bet you were wishing you could have joined in.",said Starscream.

"What? Are you fragging kidding me?! Are you even listening to yourself, Starscream?! Of course we didn't want to join. We wanted to help you!",explained Skywarp, his patience running thin.

"Well, you had a funny way of showing it, didn't you?!",she said, breaking down into tears and kneeling down.

"FOR FRAG SAKES! WHAT IN THE FRAG DO YOU WANT US TO SAY?! WHAT IN THE FRAG DID YOU WANT US TO DO?!",yelled Skywarp. She looked at him, surprised.

"Skywarp, you don't have to raise your voice at him-her. She's been through a lot."

But Skywarp continued, "I mean it's not like I could get any of the others to help you. I know Shockwave _would_ probaly have his way with you after. And I bet you, he'd be _a lot more forceful _than Megatron."

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you two like that. I just...felt so powerless. I've never been in that position before. At least never to the point I'd admit it.",she said, giving a small smile at the end.

Thundercracker, sighed, but pulled her into an embrace,"You know, if it wasn't for what you went through, I'd probably be spanking you right now.",he teased.


	2. Aggravation

Starscream couldn't believe it. As it turned out; _yes _they had the capabilities to turn 'her' back into a mech but _no _they weren't going to do it. She couldn't understand why, however. What good does she serve like this!? Was this some kind of sick joke?Thundercracker was sitting on his berth drinking a can of energon, while Skywarp was leaning against the wall said berth was against. Starscream was sitting on her own berth, looking dejected. She wasn't sure how much of this slag she could take. Well on the plus side, TC and Sky weren't giving her any problems...at least for now.

Wanting to cheer up his _favoriite Seeker, Skywarp spoke up,_"Hey, cheer up, Star. There's really no need to pout."

"I'm not pouting.",said Starscream, though her actions didn't match what she had just said. As a matter of fact she looked just like she was pouting. It was even cute, almost.

Skywarp crosses his arms, looking down at the steel floor they stand on; A look of intentness on his face, "I mean, come on. Every bot here wants to get with you. Before you were changed into a femme, they HATED you. ", he said, bluntly. Thundercracker face palmed, shaking his head at his friend's ignorance.

"...Thanks, Sky. That made me feel so much better.",Starscream said, sarcastically. Was this how it was going to be...? No, of course not! Megatron would change her back...eventually. This was probably just one of his ways of teaching him a lesson and it was certainly working.

"Say, they're having a movie night in the rec hall. I think they're playing your favorite, Star. You interested?",asked Skywarp.

"Yeah, that's just what I need, I ton of fragging mechs grabbing my aft and whatever else.",she scoffs.

"That won't happen, we promise. Come with us.",says Thundercracker.

"And why in the slag should I go with you idiots?"

"Because, you'll go insane if you stay in here any longer.",added TC, smiling.

"And if you're with us, the other guys will be so jealous!",pipes Skywarp.

Thundercracker just rolled his optics,"Not helping Skywarp."

"...I guess I could go for a little while.",sighed reluctantly.

On their way to the recreational hall, there were bots whistling, and hollering inappropriate things, just as Starscream had expected.

"Hey, Star! Why don't you hang out with a real mech like me?",said one of the lower class decepticons. He was tall and slender but said to be a very killed fighter and very agile. Not that Starscream cared about him. To _her he was just a piece of low class trash. _He pulled her into his servos.

"A _real_ mech, huh?",she smirks, "Even in this body, I'm still a lot more of mech than you'll be. What's with that face, I'm not the one who programmed you to looking that slagging ugly."

"What?! Why, you little...! I'll teach you a lesson in manners!",the mech goes to hit her, but she has the upper hand as she flips him over on to his back. The Decepticon pants hard. A bit too shooken up to react. She steps on his chassis to pin him down, while the other mechs just stare in shock, including TC and Sky.

"Listen carefully, because I am not going to repeat myself. There is a reason I am Second in Command, and if you dare try to lay a servo on me again, you _will_ regret it. Do I make myself clear, soldier...?", she warns, bringing one of her null rays to his groin area.

The mech gulps,"Perfectly, clear sir- uh- ma'am, uhh- y-yes!"

She lets him up, as said mech rushes off. "Wow, that was pretty impressive, Star.",said Thundercracker."

"Yeah, I never thought you could still handle yourself that well.",says Skywarp.

"Come on, Sky. I might be in this pathetically weak body now, but I still know how to fight.",she said, a little annoyed that they would doubt her abilities.

The three seekers had been in the recreational hall for a while now. Poor Starscream looked like she could disappear into her she wouldn't give for Skywarp's warping ability right now. Like she had predicted bots were all over her left and right. She glanced around. It seemed Megatron was too good to make an appearance. She scoffed, inwardly, but kept quiet.

"Hey, doll.",came one decepticon's voice. After all, there were _these _slaggers. She looked over at the mech, unamused.

"Be my girl and I'll do ANYTHING for you."

"Is that a fact?",asks Starscream.

"Sure thing!"

" Then go kill Megatron. Get real, as if a piece of scrap metal like you could take on such a task."

"...I think I hear my pals calling me.",he then goes to sit at the other side of the room.

Minutes later, Thundercracker had returned to where he left Starscream with a can of energon for her. The only problem was she was gone. As it turned out, she had left the hall to get a break. She could handle those bots for the most part, but in reality she was weaker than she was beforr becoming a femme. She hears a noise behind her but before she has the chance to react, she's shoved forward into a impact stuns for for a moment but she doesn't respond quick enough and some bot is able to get her into a good strong hold. "What in the frag do you think you're doing?! Get your fragging servos off of me!",she struggles, to get free.

"You know, Star, if some bot had told me a long time ago that you'd make a fine damn sexy femme, I'd laugh...but now I guess the jokes on me.",he says, gently carressing her neck plate.

"Wh-what are you...?",she becomes slightly terrified as she feels him begin to kiss all over her neck, working said kisses over to her face.

"Stop that, you sick fragger!",she says as she struggles to get a way.

`"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such naughty language for such a pretty femme. Maybe we should teach her a lesson. What do you say, guys?",says the mech, as he temporarily continues his assault.

"Sounds good to me.",says one of the other two.

They turn her around so she is facing them. Of the two keeping her held down, one clasps servo over her mouth just incase she decides to scream for help, and the other using his free servo to grope her breasts. The third bot attempts to pry open her lower casing, where he can begin the 'real fun.'

Tired of struggling, Starscream offlines her optics. After coming to the realization that they had not only stopped their assault, but had completely released her, she slowly onlines her optics again. She is surprised to see the three of them dead at her pedes,"Huh, I wonder who...?" She returns to the recreational hall.

"Where were you, Star? I was just about to come find you."said Thundercracker.

"Come find me? You didn't kill those bots who tried attacking me?"

"What? Attacked you? I'm sorry, Star. I shouldn't had let you go off on your own."

"Its fine, but could you stop calling me Star?"

"Why, we think it's cute.",teased Skywarp.

"I just don't like it, it's...what...some bot use to call me.",she muttered.

"Really? Which bot?",asked Skywarp, intererested.

"No one important. It was a one time fling. Besides that's irrelevant right now.",said Starscream.

"You're right, it wasn't important.",came a sudden voice. The three of them looked up to see Shockwave looking down at them,"But what's this I hear about you being attacked?"

"I don't know and I really don't see how that's any of your business.",says Starscream, humiliated that she would even have to be protected.

Shockwave managed to keep his calm and collected demeanor,"Though, it may not be my business, it is my duty to keep an outlook on things while Lord Megatron is away as well as maintain order, Starscream."

"Very well, but if you happen to figure out which fragger had offlined those three, tell him I could have handle myself."

"As you desire.",Shockwave said, bowing politely.

Starscream narrowed her optics, then left the room. The other two seekers followed.

Shockwave inwardly chuckled,"From where I was standing, I doubt that, Starscream.


	3. writer's note

Just wanted to say, sorry about the two 'periods' after the word 'hurt' in the second chapter. I've tried fixing it like four times and for some reason it won't change. Hopefully it doesn't bother you as much as it does me.


	4. kiss

Starscream decided it would be a good time to clean herself up. However, the washing racks in their own unit was not working properly. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. She didn't want to take a bath in the public one. It was unsanitary. Besides, she'd be more a risk for the other decepticons attacking her.

"Frag it all. I guess I have no choice but to use the public washrack." She groaned inwardly. Regardless, she made her way over to the public cleaning racks.

'Good, no one is here. Good. Maybe I can get in and out quickly.',she thought.

She turned on the water. Then she removed her outer plating and got under the warm, falling grabbed some cleaning chemical from the side shelf. Slowly she began cleaning herself off.

_Starscream, you need to know something. I...lo...lov...I...um..."Thundercracker sighed frustratingly, unable to get the words out, so he grasped her shoulders and leaned in.. She began to tremble. Was he...in love with her? But why HER and more importantly...why did SHE feel this way? Their lips began to get closer and closer by the second. The air around them heating up. Then, they kissed. _

She frowned at the memory. This was all too confusing for her. Suddenly, someone grabs her from behind! Before she could react, her captor turns her to face him. Her optics widen.

"Thundercracker, you've got some nerve!",she stated, angerily.

Thundercracker smirked. He knew how to push the now _femme's_ buttons. However, at the present moment, something told him to do otherwise. She was beautiful. And not just because she took off her outer plating.

"What are you gawking at?! Do you think you could let me bathe in peace, maybe? Wh-what are you doing?",she asked alarm, as the mech leaned in, closer.

"GAHHHH!"

Immediately, TC hopped back on his pedes,"WHAT THE FRAG, STARSCREAM?!" He looks over to Skywarp.

"When I say, don't bother me, I mean it!",she says, whincing sympathincally at the hit she just gave TC.

Just perfect timing. Skywarp.

"I came to inform you that Megatron wants to see you.",he says.

If Skywarp had noticed anything, he never mentioned it. Besides, Starscream was more concerned about what the other just said.

"...Wha...why?",she asked, worried.

"What in the frag does he want?!", The other two looked at TC, surprised.

"I mean...I'm just wondering."

'What the frag is wrong with me?',TC then thought to himself.

Reluctantly, and mainly because she has no choice whatsoever, she goes to see Megatron. What in the frag did he want now?! Either way, if it was anything like before, she'd give him the fight of his life. Or so that's what she was thinking. But when certain situations arise, you never know what the outcome will be.

"Yes...Lord Megatron?",Starscream asked, with no hint of sarcasm whatsoever, but rather a small hint of nervousness.

Megatron had stood from his throne. "Come closer, my little Star."

She shuddered. She hated stupid little nicknames like that. Especially when they came from _him_. Besides, she'd much rather keep her distance.

"Didn't you hear me? I said _come he-"_

"I heard you, damn it!"

Immediately, she bowed her head, hoping for quick was dead silent. Usually, when a room was quiet like that with Megatron present, it did not bode well for the other bot on the receiving in. He had gotten closer. The sound of his pedes, clanking on the floor with each step. She just stood there as gripped her left wing tightly. She lifted her head. Following his every move, his left servo continued to grasp her wing and other went on her mid section. He pushed her into the wall, roughly. Then, it was happening all over _again._

Not being seen, there was loud clash, and other noises being heard from Megatron`s room. Soundwave, Shockwave, Thundercracker, and Skywarp made their way to their Lord's quarters.

"Lord Megatron, what happened?!",asked an alarmed Shockwave. The Decepticon Lord had been kneeling on the floor. He was holding his cheek, which sported a nasty cut.

Megatron growled, standing up.

"I want you to find that damn glitch. And when you do, tell ALL of the bots they can take turns having their way with her. Maybe then she'll appreciate what she has."

"As you wish, sire.",Shockwave bowed.

Thundercracker and Skywarp gave eachother concerned glances.

888888888888

Two days had gone by. It was raining and Starscream was getting low on energon. It had gotten to the point that she could barely even stand, then...

"Put your servos above your head Starscream and don't even try anything funny, you're completly surrounded!",said Bluestreak.

Great. The autobots. "Go away.",she whispered.

"What? Stop fragging around Starscream! I said put your fragging servos above you damn head! Huh?"

She than lost consciousness, falling to the ground. First on her knees, then her front.

"Some bot get some stasis cuffs on him! Quick! Before he wakes up!",demanded Bluestreak.

"Um, don't you mean _her_?",asked Sideswipe.

"What do you mean her? Starscreams a...well I'll be..."

888888888888

Starscream slow awoke. everything around her looked walls were an ugly brown. And it was clear she was in a medbay. She hated medbays. Well,at least there was enough lighting. Groaning she tried to sit up, only to double over in pain.

`Right. I forgot I took a good beating from that slagger, Megatron.,she reminded herself.

"So `you`re awake.",said Ratchet, walking over to the berth she was on. She only glared at him.

"What I'd really like to know is why you're a femme?"

"I'm not a liberty to discuss my business with a puny autobot."

Well _honey._ In that model, you're even punier than any of us here."

Starscream grimaced at that. But he was right. She unhooked the many wires attached to her and started to walk out of the medbay.

"And where do you think you`re going?!",exclaimed Ratchet, angerily.

"What's it look like? I'm getting the slag out of this pit hole.", she says, bumping into another bot, and getting knocked down on her aft.

"Hey, watch where the slag you're...Skyfire..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss! I can be a bit clumsy sometimes. Let me help you up.",Skyfire says, and does just that.

"Skyfire, don't you reconize her?",asked Ratchet, leaning against the wall.

The shuttle gave the seeker a once looker over,"You're a decepticon."

"That's Starscream.",concluded Ratchet.

"You're...? Um, I'm not exactly sure why you're a...femme, but you look...wow.",he whispered that last word

"Wow...",said Starscream, smiling. She hadn`t noticed how good looking, he was until now.

"Um...wow, well, I'm going to leave you two alone.",said Ratchet, he left the two. He left, allowing the two to catch up.

Note: Alright, guys, Ì`ve edited this chapter, so I hope its put in place better. Also, you may find that I slightly rearranged it. Like I put the kiss scene in a memeory instead.


	5. feelings

"Ah aint having it! There is no way, Ah'm gonna stay here as long as Starscream is here!",Iron Hide said, stubbornly as he waved his servos.

"Well, the choice isn't yours, so you'll have to get use to it.",stated Prowl.

Iron Hide looked over to Optimus,"Prime, surely you see where A'm coming from on this?"

"Of course I do, Iron hide."

"Good, Ah knew you'd see reason-"

"But Starscream has gone through a great ordeal and it is our duty to help those in need; even decepticons...if necessary."

"But its not necessary, Prime! Don't ya see? She's sure to shoot us right through our processors while we recharge."

"I think you're over thinking this.",sighed Prowl.

"Ah'm not-?" Iron Hide turned to look at Prime as the leader had put a reassuring servo on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright.",he said.

Iron Hide sighed at this,"Ah don't know Prime, but Ah'll trust in your judgement."

88888888888

Starscream was in the medbay, sitting on a berth. Ratchet said it was mandatory that she see him for a check up. Of course, she wasn't too happy about it and neither was Ratchet. Currently, he was trying to scan her vitals.

"Frag it all! I told you to hold still!",snapped the medic.

"And I told you to stop poking me!",Starscream snapped back.

"I'll poke you when and where I-",Ratchet stopped himself before he finished his sentence, "Can't you just be civil?!"

"Me?! How about you?! You're the one who keeps proding and poking me and then expects me to be fine with it! You...psycho!"

Ratchet's energon in his system was at a boiling point,"Why you-"

Skyfire who had seen that another war was about to break out, rushed over between the two of them,"Ratchet, what's going on?!"

"What's going on, is she's being a little glitch.",he said, hitting his mini scanner into his other palm.

Starscream's jaw dropped at that,"Well, yeah! He keeps poking me in my joints and stuff and I don't like it!"

"Well, that's part of a check up, princess. Get use to it!",stated Ratchet.

"Excuse me, but how would you like it if some bot poked you all over, after you'd be ra-"

"...What was that, Star?",asked Skyfire.

She turned her head to the side, quickly.

"Nothing."

Both mechs glanced at one another.

"...Starscream, were you...raped?",asked Ratchet, seriously.

She nodded.

"...And...Megatron. He beat me half to death. That's why I was the way I was... when you guys found me."

"And that's why it hurts for Ratchet to examine you?",asked Skyfire.

She nodded, closing her optics.

"yes."

After what seemed to have been a long and awkard silence, Ratchet turned to the both of them,"Right. I think it'd be best for me to give you a proper examination." Starscream opened her mouth to speak, when he put his servo up to silence her,"I'll give you something for the pain. I just can't let this go, now knowing what I know."

Starscream looked up at Skyfire for some help.

"I agree with Ratchet, Star. You should really let him examine you."

"But why do I need to be examined?",she asked, bitterly.

"To check for damage to your inner wiring, pregnancy, that kind of thing.",comfirmed Ratchet.

"Well, I don't..."

"Well, I don't care what you want. I'm going to get a sedative ready. It'll help you relax."

"That's not necessary.",she stated.

There was no way in spark ,she'd allow this. After everything she had gone through, why in the frag would she allow anyone to touch her, now?! Sure, she knew the medic's intentions were strictly professional and that he wanted to help her, but there was still something in the back of her processor telling not to go for it.

"I can't!",she goes to run out, but Skyfire grabs her by her upper servos.

"You need to calm down ,Star."

"What?! Release me!",she struggled, "You can't keep me here!"

"Starscream, calm down. Ratchet is only trying to help you."

"Whatever, traitor!"

"Wha? Traitor? Listen, you need to be quiet and-"

"It's fine, Skyfire."

"Ratchet?"

"Unfortunately, she's right. We can't force her. If she doesn't want me to examine her, then I can't. Though, I wish she would let me."

"Heh! Sorry, not happening.",she said.

"Well, I can still give you something for the pain if you wish."

"No thank you.", she said. She then left.

Skyfire turned to Ratchet,"Can't force her, huh? That's something, coming from you. Normally, you'd be strapping your patients to their berth, or threating them."

"True, but after what she had gone thorugh, that would be the worse thing right now.",stated the medic.

"So, do you think she's alright, physically?"

Ratchet shrugged, "I'm not too sure. But I'm more worried about how this has effected her mentally and emotionally."

88888888888888888888

Starscream was outside. She looked up to the black diamond-filled sky. The stars glistening, brightly. How she wished, she could fly. However, she couldn't because that glitch head Megatron had damaged her wings. She sighed. Then after thinking about it, she decided to go for a walk. She looked over at Blurr and Iron Hide who were on patrol. She didn't need to tell them or any other bot what she planned to do, as long as she was back before their shift ended. Even then, she could careless if they realized she was gone. She snuck away.

She had found a peaceful, quiet place. It was sure, breath taking. Yellow flowers covered the ground all around her. She had to admit; for such insignificant, puny creatures; humans had some really beautiful landscapes. Its too bad, it took her turning into a femme to realize that.

"Starscream!"

She turned around quickly,"TC. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

She pulled back a little, clenching her servo to her chassis,"I'm not going back."

Thundercracker shook his head,"That's not why I'm here. You need to know that Megatron has every decepticon scowering the globe for you."

"What?"

"He has also given all of the decepticons permission to...have their way with you, as punishment."

"So why, aren't you?"

"Why aren't I what?"

"Having your way with me?"

"Oh, please, you're not that hot.",said TC.

Starscream looked at him in this the same bot who almost admitted that he loved her? No, it must have been another, seeker. Yeah, because this one was a total dick!

"Besides, I may be a decepticon but I would never force you into something you didn't want to do."

Starscream smiled at this. She gave the seeker a kiss on the cheek,"Thanks TC."

"Uh, sure."

88888888888888888

"She's gone?!",asked Prowl, alarmed,"I thought I told you two to keep an eye on her?"

"No disprespect intended, but Ah aint no babysitter. Especially to Starscream; femme or not."

"Well, I just picked up her energy signature.",said Bumblebee.

"And, where is she?",asked Prowl.

"Aproximently 250 km NW. But there's another decepticon there as well. Thundercracker."

888888888888888

"I had a nice time with you, TC, but I really need to be getting back."

"Back to the autodicks? You're a decepticon.",he said in disbelief.

"I know that, but the fact that my team wants to, you know, I can't exactly go back."

Thundercracker sighed," I know. Alright, be careful going back."

He kisses her on her forehead. Then departs.

She sighs, happily, watching him fly away.

8888888888888888

Not long after she makes it back to the autobots base.

"And-where-were-you?!",asked Burr, angerily.

"Just went for a walk.",she shrugged."

"Well-thanks-to-you-me-and-Iron-hide-have-cleaning-duty."

"And that's my problem, how?",she asked. She really didn't want to deal with this crap right now.

"Its your problem 'cause it's our problem, decepti-bitch.",Iron hide butted in.

"Oh, yes. Your logic makes perfect since.",she added.

"Well, it does. You should have told us, where you were going, Star.",came Skyfire's voice.

"Come on, Sky. I've never been one to tied down and you should know that better than anyone."

Skyfire scratched his helm,"Heh. Perhaps. We were worried about you. Especially me. We knew that, Thundercracker was with you. Did he...hurt you?"

"Do I look like I've been hurt?"

"Well, no."

"No. So don't ask stupid questions, Sky."

Skyfire decided it'd be best not to push the issue. She was clearly aggitated. Well, more so than usual, anyway.

"There's some fresh energon left, if you want some."

"No thank you, I already had some."

"When?"

"TC gave me his can he had on him."

"...You and Thundercracker are pretty close I take it?"

"Yeah, I tell him everything! We've always been that way!",she said, happily.

"Like you and me used to be.",he said, smiling. Though, the sadness was still there. But the two were really close once. Not like in love close, but they had a bond that no one or anything could break. Well that's what they thought at least.

"Skyfire, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. Don't appolgize. I lost your trust a long time ago. Its understandable that you feel the way you do and it's obvious that you're in love with him."

"What? I don't love TC!",she said, blushing.

"Well, its written all over your face."

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"no, it's..."

"If you two are done argueing about whatever, I prepared this pain ointment for you.",said ratchet, handing Starscream the tube,"I know what you said, earlier, but I decided to make it up for you anyway."

"Uh, thanks.",she says, taking the tube.

He nods,"Rub in in your joints."

The medic leaves.

Starscream feels a little sleepy suddenly, and falls into Skyfire.

"Ive got you. All you alright, Star?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. Sorry, just a little weak and tired."

Skyfire nodded, picking her up,"I'll put you to bed."

888888888888888888

Skyfire had her in bed. He was sitting at the other end of her berth.

"Alright, get some recharge, Star. I''ll be back in, in a while to check on you.", He says, getting up to leave.

"Skyfire."

"Yes?",he asks, stopping in the door.

"I care about you. I never stopped caring about you.",she says, before going into recharge.

Notes: There you go. Not the longest chapter, but not the worse either...I think. I hope it was better done in comparison to the previous one. Also, I know I said this is Animated, but I think I'll switch it to G1.


End file.
